Lost, But Found
by AnimeFan215
Summary: I woke up in a place called Lust Forest. I don't know anything about my past, and the only thing I can remember is that my name is Bruce and I'm part Lucario. I want to find out who I am and why I woke up in a forest. Luckily, there are people and Pokemon who can help me solve those mysteries. YAOI/YURI/STRAIGHT COUPLES (DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Guys, this is the story that's gonna have YAOI/YURI/STRAIGHT PAIRINGS! IF YOU CANNOT STAND TO READ STORIES WITH YAOI, BUT YOU STILL WANT TO READ THE STORY FOR ANYTHING ELSE. FEEL FREE TO. BUT, DO NOT GIVE ME ANY FLAMES ABOUT IT! IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TO KEEP READING! DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING GOOD TO SAY THEN DON'T BOTHER ME.**

"Ugh, where am I?" I woke up to find myself laying on a forest floor in a clearing. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anyone anywhere, or at least nearby.

Checking myself over I could see that I was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, black baggy jeans, with white low riders. After that I noticed that I felt extremely thirsty, and after taking another scope of the area I saw a small pond filled with crystal clear water.

Standing up, I noticed I didn't feel hurt at all besides the headache I have right now. I walked over to the water and took some water into my hands and drank some of it.

"Oh man! Its ice cold!" I exclaimed as I stooped down and drank the water straight out of the pond.

After I got done drinking water I sat at the edge of the pond and looked at my reflection. Tan skin, short, wavy dark red hair that came to the middle of my neck with bright red eyes to go with it. I also noticed that I had about a medium build in muscular stature, but I looked a little skinny. Probably from not eating.

_'Speaking of which I'm hungry too, where the hell am I!?'_ I thought to myself as I starting trying to figure out how I got here...or at least what I can remember.

After thinking for what felt like ten minutes I couldn't come up with anything besides the name Bruce and for some reason I'm part Lucario. Well, that would explain my red eyes.

_'So I guess Bruce must be my name.'_ I thought as I stood up from my sitting position. Might as well look around a bit, better than sitting around all day.

I started walking towards an opening in the trees looking for some food and found an Oran Berry bush.

"Thank Arceus!" I exclaimed as I ran over to it and started stuffing my face with Oran Berries.

'Snap' I heard a twig break as if being stepped on and looked over my shoulder and found myself face to face with an Ursauring.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell backwards onto my ass as it looked down at me with a glare.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" Judging by the voice I'm guessing female.

"Um my name's Bruce. Uh, I didn't mean to be in your territory Ursauring ma'am...uh I just woke up over there and I was just trying to find out where I was." I stammered as I felt very intimidated as she loomed over me with a predatory feeling in the air.

"Well you can't just walk through my territory without something in return." She said as she licked her lips staring at me with a weird facial expression and a grin plastered on her face.

"W-well I d-don't have anything to g-give you." I stammered as I looked at her step towards me.

"Oh I know something you can give me..." She spoke as she leaned her head down a little since I'm only 2 inches shorter than her.

"What's tha- Mmph!" I felt shocked right now, seeing as how the Ursauring I was just talking to is kissing me on the lips. It felt wrong, but it felt right for some reason that I can't explain. I relaxed into the kiss and closed my eyes.

I felt her tongue lick my lips begging for entry I opened my mouth willingly letting her in as she explored my mouth and started to have a tongue battle, with her winning since her tongue is bigger than mine.

While we were making out, I didn't notice that she had picked me up and sat me in her lap while she sat down and leaned against a nearby tree.

We broke apart in order to regain our breath as we looked into each other's eyes. "Okay so what do you want from me?" I asked as I still looked into her black eyes.

She scoffed as she looked at me, "Didn't I make it clear what I want?" I shook my head. "Ugh, I want you to have sex with me." She told me as I looked at her curiously.

"Um, what's sex?" I asked as I tilted my head looking at her.

She looked at me like I was stupid "What? You don't know what sex is?" She asked me as I shook my head again. "Well I guess I'll have to teach you how to have sex. Also sex is sexual intercourse between two or more people. Now get undressed." She commanded as I nodded and took off all of my clothes. "Nice package!" She said after I turned to look at her with a blush.

"Okay now come over here." I did as I was told, as she picked me up again and flipped me to where I was facing her vagina and she was near my dick. "Okay what we're about to do is called 69 position. What you do is if you have a male partner you suck him off, and if you have a female partner you eat her out." She told me as she put her mouth on my dick and started sucking and bobbing her head up and down. "You do that for guys, now for girls" she said as she licked her lips again and pushed my face into her furry snatch "you eat them out!" She moaned as I licked her folds.

She tasted like a kelpsy berry, one of my favorite berries to eat. I'm just assuming since I like this flavor. I started licking her folds more vigorously which she seemed to like seeing as how she moaned.

She placed her mouth back on my dick and swirled her tongue around the top of it before bobbing her head again causing me to moan out in pleasure. Suddenly, she turned me again only now I was facing her.

"Okay now comes the most important part of sex. Penetration." She said as she told me to line my cock up to her wet pussy. "Okay now all you do is insert your dick into me. But sometimes people do need to take it slow because it could be their first time. Luckily for you, this isn't my first time." She spoke as I pushed into her.

We both moaned in unison as I started thrusting into her, "Ohhh...don't stop Bruce!" Ursauring shouted as I kept thrusting into her wet pussy.

I didn't really know what I was doing, so I just let my primal instinct take over. It's funny when you think about it, I have a primal instinct because of being part Lucario.

I pinched her clitorus as I heard her scream in ecstasy. "Oh Arceus! That feels so good!" I felt around in her fur before I found what I was looking for. Her nipples.

I leaned over her and took one nipple in my mouth and started sucking it, causing her to twitch in pleasure.

While sucking on her other nipple, something warm and liquid flowed into my mouth. After tasting some I found it to be poke milk.

I kept thrusting into her as I used all of my strength and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips while I fucked her against the tree.

I felt something inside of me feeling like it was going to burst as I spoke to Ursauring, "What's this feeling, like its going to burst inside of me?" I asked.

She opened her eyes as she spoke to me, "Release it! That's your orgasm!" She moaned as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

I moaned as I sped up with my thrusts as I slammed my full length into her hearing her scream in ecstasy as she started squeezing me with her vagina and came, causing me to cum too as I kissed Ursauring as she kissed me back.

After we got off of our little cloud nine and I put her down, she started telling me about different things.

So I'm in a place called Lust Forest and apparently all the Pokemon in the forest like to have sex. I left her territory as I waved good bye to her and set out on my trek to find out who I am and why I'm here.

**Just letting you all know. Yaoi will be taking place in the next chapter! Don't read it if you don't want to. I'm not forcing anyone to read my story. If you have something nice to say, I don't mind. But, definitely NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, this is the chapter with yaoi in it. If you can't stand to read yaoi, please don't read this. And if you do read it and don't like it, don't give me any flames! That was your choice, not mine. I take pride in my stories, don't try to be a jerk and try to flame. That's wrong to me and you. You, because you wasted your time with a flame that I won't even bother to waste my time with. Me, because I said not to read it if you don't like yaoi.**

**Aside from all that negative energy, please enjoy my second chapter.**

After leaving out of Ursauring's territory, I walked around trying to find someone to try to find out if they knew how I got here or at least if they knew who I was. But then I thought to myself, do I really want to go back to whatever life I had before this? I mean it could be a bad life. I don't know I'll figure out the answer eventually I just need time to think.

As I kept walking, I heard howling. Loud howling. Looking around I kept walking forward, on guard. 'Snap!' Flinching I turned and looked to my left and saw a blur run at me, hitting me with the force of a bus. "Oof!"

I fell and tumbled backwards getting to my feet and turning around only to see another blur run at me, tackling me to the ground pinning my arms to my sides.

Grimacing in pain I looked at my captors and saw a shiny Machoke and a shiny Arcanine looking down at me. I don't know why but... I couldn't help but feel attracted to both of them.

"Hey you should watch where you're going. If you wander into someone's territory they can do whatever they want with you." The Machoke said as I glanced downwards and saw a massive bulge in his speedo, and saw the Arcanine's big throbbing cock.

The Arcanine saw me glance at their lower areas as he spoke with a lustful smile on his face, "I see your taking a liking to our dicks." I blushed and quickly looked at the ground.

The Machoke looked thoughtful for a minute before a smile struck his face as he let go of my arms. "If you know what's good for you, you'll suck my dick." He said as he pulled his speedo down revealing his big cock already hard and throbbing.

I blushed as I looked at it. _'Lets see...I'll do what Ursauring did to me'_ I thought to myself as I took a long lick up his cock and kissed the tip of it causing him to shudder in pleasure. I then took his dick into my mouth as I started bobbing my head up and down causing him to groan in pleasure as he lightly thrusted into my mouth.

"Nngh...good boy." He said as he stroked my hair softly.

I felt him start spurting pre-cum into my mouth, as I suddenly tried to take all of his cock into my mouth, only to gag when it touched the back of my throat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." He said as he quickly pulled out of my mouth, "I want you to take your time with it. I don't want such a little cutie like you hurting yourself for my pleasure." He said as he kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush a bright pink as he lovingly hugged me. "You know, you're even cuter when you blush." He whispered in my ear, as I shuddered.

"Hey! You guys just forget about me or what?" Arcanine said as we looked over at him seeing that he had been masturbating to me giving Machoke a blow job.

"Oh sorry man, I guess I can share my cutie." Machoke said as he looked at me and kissed me on the lips involving tongue causing me to shudder in delight.

Arcanine walked over to us as he had me start sucking his big, thick cock as he made out with Machoke, while Machoke stroked himself. I kept sucking on Arcanine's cock, until I felt myself being pulled out from underneath him.

"Come on cutie the fun is only beginning." Machoke said as he mounted Arcanine and started thrusting into him as Arcanine growled in pleasure. "Mmm...hey cutie, what are you waiting for? There's a perfectly good ass right here." Arcanine said as he pointed his paw towards Machoke's light green butt, while he kept thrusting into Arcanine.

I took off my clothes and walked over to them while I was already hard. I went behind Machoke and didn't know what to do after that so I let my Lucario instincts takeover.

I put the tip of my cock against his tight hole as I heard him say, "Just please be gentle cutie, this is my first time being penetrated by another male." After he said that I slowly pushed into him as he stopped thrusting into Arcanine to get better adjusted as I kept pushing into him causing him groan out in pleasure as I hilted inside of him and started in and out of him as he started thrusting back into Arcanine.

"Arceus this feels so good!" I moaned out as I squeezed Machoke's butt cheek loving the tight yet almost squishy type of feeling it had.

"Gah! Hey cutie do that again!" Machoke said as I squeezed his ass again while we kept thrusting into the person that was in front of us, causing him to moan loud as he turned his head and kissed me on the mouth again.

I broke the kiss as I spoke to him, "Also you can keep calling me cutie but know that my name's Bruce." I felt Machoke pull out from Arcanine and turn around to me, causing me to be pulled out from him. "Ok also my name's Mitch and he's Blayze." He said gesturing to Arcanine who stood up to look at me.

Mitch went around me and started pushing me towards Blayze who kissed me on the cheek as he gently pushed me onto the ground as he spoke, "Its time for us to switch positions." As he said that, Mitch came behind me and started to push into me.

"It will hurt at first but will feel amazing later you just taught me that." He said with a lustful grin on his face as he kept pushing his wet cock into me. It was very big for a Machoke like him. You know you would think it would hurt to be penetrated by a Machoke but it's not that bad, especially with one as gentle as him.

He hilted inside of me as he started thrusting into me making an audible 'slap' from our skin constantly meeting. I moaned really loud as he added more force to his thrusts only to see Blayze behind him pounding into him adding thrust to his as he pounded away in me.

Suddenly he lifted me up and kept thrusting into me only now our faces were centimeters apart. I looked into his grey eyes as he looked into my red eyes, his gaze so seductive and amazing. I leaned my face towards his and we shared another kiss as I felt a sting of pleasure run through my nerves as Mitch hit my prostate, causing me to moan into our kiss.

Groaning in pleasure, I felt Blayze reach around Mitch and wrap his paw around my dick as he started jerking me off while he continued to fuck Mitch.

Suddenly I felt that same feeling that I felt last time when I had sex with Ursauring. She called it an orgasm. Combining that I being fucked by Mitch, jacked off by Blayze, making out with Mitch, and Blayze fucking Mitch it all felt so good. I soon came on Mitch and my chests while I clenched my ass, which caused Mitch to go into a jackhammer speed into me causing me to howl in pleasure as he bit my neck leaving a mark as it bled a bit while he licked the blood off of the mark as he came into my ass just as Blayze came into him causing them to shout in pleasure.

We all collapsed after that and gathered into a little huddle by a nearby tree, with me in the middle as they hugged me close to them keeping me warm as we kissed each other again before falling asleep with one thought on my mind before drifting fully asleep. _'I like this life.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day and saw that Mitch and Blayze were gone. I got up and looked around for them, with no luck. _'Why did they leave?_ _I_ _actually felt something for them, like love.'_ I thought to myself as I sat back near the tree and looked down in sadness.

"Hey Bruce there you are." I heard and looked up to see Blayze walk through the grass towards me. "Blayze!" I yelled as I ran toward him and hugged him around his neck.

"Geez Bruce what's wrong you look sad." He said as he hugged me back standing on his back paws. He has very good balance.

I looked up at him, in his orange eyes as I spoke, "I thought that you and Mitch left me. I love you two and if you guys left me I wouldn't know what to do. From what I can remember, which isn't much, you guys are the only people I felt so confident about loving so far." I hugged him as I was close to tears while I was speaking.

Looking back up to him I saw his face was full of shock, before it turned into a loving smile and he hugged me back. "Come on we'll talk about this back at the cave."

"Cave?" I asked as I saw him lower his body.

"Yeah it's where me and Mitch live. Hop on, I'll take you there." He said as I cautiously got onto his back. "You can grip my fur as hard as you like it doesn't bother me." After he said that he took off in a sprint so fast I gripped his fur like my life depended on it.

We quickly arrived at the huge cave and Blayze leaned down so I could off. "Bruce you can get off now.." I opened my eyes as I looked down "Oh, thanks." I got off of him as we both walked into the cave.

"Hey Mitch! We're home!" Blayze shouted further into the cave. "He's probably doing work in the back." He said as he looked at me.

"Work?" I said as I looked back at him "What else is there to do in a cave?" I asked as he grinned at me. "I'll show you. Follow me."

With that he walked off into the cave with me following after him. Once we passed around the left corner everything changed. There was a wooden wall with a wooden door in the middle. Opening the door, Blayze spoke "Welcome to our home."

Inside it was freaking huge! There was a staircase leading upstairs and a kitchen. Then going further in there was a back room and basically everything that a house would have. I still want to look upstairs now that I think about it.

"I can see that you're amazed." Blayze said as he walked up behind me.

Turning around, "How is this even possible?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Well I thought that you would notice this, but I'll show you." Blayze said as he opened a door I didn't notice yet and walked outside. "Come on!" He yelled back as I quickly followed him.

Going outside it was beautiful, there was green grass and flowers with a path leading up to a big lake with a waterfall splashing into it. "Wow!"

"Come over here!" I heard Blayze yell to me as I looked over to see him laying down by a big tree. Walking over to him, I sat down next to him as he started speaking, "Its simple how this is possible really, all we did was build from out here, and into the cave."

"Wow that is simple. So where's Mitch?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Right behind you." I heard before I turned around and saw him standing there. He looked like he got done working out or something. "Mitch!" I said before I tackle hugged him, causing us to fall into the grass.

Chuckling, he hugged me back. "Hey there cutie. Do you like the house?" He asked me as Blayze sat next to us in the grass.

"I love the house! It's amazing!" I exclaimed to him.

Suddenly, Blayze spoke, "Mitch, will you explain to Bruce how much we love him? I think you'd be able to do it better than I can." When he said that it caught me off guard.

Mitch looked at me with loving eyes as he spoke to me, "Bruce don't ever doubt our love for you. We love you so much that we would hurt if you got hurt. Even though we just met yesterday, Blayze and I both felt the same feeling we felt for each other when we met." After he said that, he grabbed me in a hug, and Blayze grabbed both of us and hugged us. "We love you Bruce. Don't ever believe that we don't." Spoke Blayze as I cried some.

The tears I cried were quickly licked off of my face by Blayze's tongue. "Thank you guys and I love you both too." I said as I kissed them on the lips before we let go of each other.

"Well I'm gonna go and jump in the lake to get a quick swim in. Anyone's welcome." And with that Mitch walked over to the lake, took off his speedo before diving in the water.

I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he pulled his speedo down and just watch him as he was in the water swimming around. "Go join him." "Huh?" I looked at Blayze as he spoke again. "Go join him, you obviously want to." Nodding to him I got up and walked over to the water. I took off my clothes as I dived into the water, quickly going back to the surface as I exclaimed "Cold!"

Mitch swam over to me, "I see you decided to join me." He kissed me as I continued to keep myself from drowning. I accidentally brushed my foot against his crotch, as he groaned in pleasure. "Sorry." I said as he shook his head.

"No it's okay, it caught me off guard." He said as he reached down and grabbed my dick in his hand, causing me to gasp. He started pumping my dick in his muscular hand.

"Here let me repay you." I said as I reached over and started pumping his big shaft in my hand causing him to moan in pleasure. "Oh so its a contest to see who cums first huh? Then lets take this on the land." He said before he scooped me up in his strong arms and brought us onto the grass as he gently laid me down, before laying over me.

"Oh I see what you're doing." I said as he positioned his mouth near my cock and his near mine.

"Good then that means that we can get this on faster." He said as he shoved my member into his mouth causing me to moan in pleasure. I put his hard cock into my mouth as I started swirling my tongue around it and bobbing my head. "Wow, you must be a natural cock sucker cutie." He said as he flicked his tongue on the tip of my dick.

After what felt like five minutes or more I felt myself coming close as I felt he was too, what with the way how he started lightly thrusting into my mouth. I kept trying to hold on, I want to beat him at this game, but this is just so hard. No pun intended.

"Ohhh I'm almost there!" Mitch said as he kept thrusting into my mouth. _'Maybe he forgot about the game. I could win this!'_ I thought to myself before putting all I had into making this the best blowjob he ever received as I swirled my tongue around the tip and the body of it. I bobbed my head along the length of it, before I took it out of my mouth and ran my tongue up and down it as he leaked pre. "Holy shit! This is the best blowjob I've ever received!" Mitch growled out as he still kept giving me my blowjob.

I kept doing everything I was doing, but I accidentally scraped my teeth against the side of his wet cock as he suddenly came with a very loud moan as he released a huge load of cum into my mouth. I tried to swallow all of it but a lot spilled out of my mouth onto my chin. I finally released my load into his mouth and it wasn't nearly as much as he produced, but that didn't really matter to me cause I beat him at his game.

I took his dick out of my mouth with a loud 'pop' and rolled out from underneath him and looked over to see he was breathing heavily. "Mitch are you okay?" I asked with worry before he held up a hand and he looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah I'm okay, still getting over that amazing blowjob that you gave me." "Also you lost." I said as he looked shocked "What?" "You came first I came second. I win you lose." He smiled before crawling over to where I was sitting.

"Well let me repay you by getting all of this cum off of your mouth." He said before cleaning me up and we grabbed our clothes before walking back to go inside. He was walking in front of me while I kept staring at his ass. Don't judge me it's just something that's amazing to look at.

We went back inside to see candles everywhere and saw Blayze laying on the floor with whipped cream all over him. And he was hard and had put whipped cream at the tip of his dick. "Oopsies, looks like I made a mess. Help me clean up?" He said innocently, yet lustfully.

Seeing that, caused me to pass out from a mega nose bleed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke back up to find myself in a dark room alone. Looking around I noticed that I was in a large bedroom and I was laying in what I guessed was a king sized mattress and it had comfy blankets that were draped across my body.

"Wait a minute...am I naked?!" I exclaimed as I felt a breeze drift over my crotch.

"Yeah we had to wash your clothes cause they were dirty." Spoke Blayze from the doorway as he walked in. "When you passed out you wouldn't wake up so Mitch and I decided to let you sleep." He threw me my clothes from his maw as I caught them.

I blushed when he talked about me passing out as the image passed through my head as I got a little aroused. "Well thanks." I got dressed and sat back down on the bed.

"It's no problem." He spoke with a smile. "Well you want to stay in bed or do you want to come eat dinner?" At the mention of food my stomach growled loudly.

Blayze gave a hearty laugh as he smiled "I'll take it that's a yes?"

I smiled back at him as I replied "Well seeing how I haven't eaten in who knows how long. How can I refuse?" I got out of the bed and followed Blayze out the door and found myself on the 1st floor again. I followed him into a kitchen and saw a steel stove and sink and even a refrigerator. "Well, I didn't expect the house to have a stove or any appliances like that." I spoke while Blayze walked over and ushered me over.

"Here, we picked these Sitrus Berries for you." Blayze said while giving me the berries on a stick with them stuck into it. "Now I want you to hold up the stick. Away from your face." He instructed as I held the stick up.

Blayze took in a breath and blew a small flamethrower at the berries shocking me as I looked at the berries to see that they were roasting. After what felt like thirty seconds, he stopped the flamethrower. "There you go, it's gonna taste a lot more better now." He said as I blew on the berries a little before tasting one.

Immediately my mouth was set aflame with an explosion of such a delicious flavor that a small tear made its way down my cheek, before it got licked off by Blayze who looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Bruce?" He asked with worry evident on his face. I nodded quickly before responding to him as I swallow the food I had been chewing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that it was so delicious that it brought a tear to my eye." I answered as he smiled at me before giving me a kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, there was a crash that came from upstairs and Mitch let out a quick yelp before we saw him tumble down the stairs and land at the bottom of them while rubbing his head. "Damn it." He muttered as me and Blayze rushed over to his aid.

"Are you alright Mitch?" Blayze asked first before I could.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was walking with a crate of stuff and tripped causing me to fall down the stairs. Luckily nothing seems to be broken." Mitch reported while stretching out his limbs.

He got up, but stumbled so I let him lean on me for a second. "Okay I have a headache now." He said while still leaning on me.

I spoke up this time, "You should probably go lay down for the rest of the night then." Blayze nodded his head to agreement with my suggestion as Mitch tried protesting.

"Aw come on! Can I please go back to working upstairs? Please?" He begged as Blayze and I walked him over to the same bedroom I was in earlier.

"No. Now quit being a baby about not being able to work, and get some rest." Blayze said as he closed the door and walked back over to me. "Actually I'm feeling tired all of a sudden. How bout you?" He asked as I yawned.

"Yeah lets get some sleep" I said as he reopened the door to see two dark figures carrying Mitch's body out of the window. Looking at Mitch I saw that he was fast asleep.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing with our mate!?" Blayze yelled at them as they turned and looked at us. "Give Mitch back!" At that he started a charge towards them before he slowed down and fell on the floor asleep.

"Blayze?" I walked over to his body and shook him a little. "Well at least he's asleep. Not dead." I said as I saw the figures walking towards me. I started to back away until the figure on my left's eyes flashed purple before I started to feel sleepy.

Just before I hit the ground I was able to utter one word, "Shit..." And all I saw was black.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke, I saw that I was in a dark room lit only by torches set on the walls. I tried moving my arms only to feel them held up. "Huh?" I looked up to see them chained together while I hung from them, with my feet chained to the wall too.

I took this time to look around at where I was. I looked to my left and saw Blayze and looked to my right to see Mitch there too. Both still asleep. I nudged them both to no luck of waking them up.

Looking around I saw five more Pokemon in the room with us chained up the same way. Only something was different. I just need to figure out what.

Suddenly a door I didn't even notice that was in the room flew open. Two figures walked inside, but stayed in the shadows. One figure started talking, "Well I can see that some of you have woken up, while others are still asleep." Judging by the voice I would say that it's a female. "You are here simply because you bastards don't belong on this planet." After she said that her eyes looked at me. "Especially humans with rarely colored eyes like red, not to mention my friend knows that you're part Pokemon. So you're apart of this too." She walked towards me and I was finally able to see who she was.

There standing in front of me, stood a tall Typhlosion with heterochromia eyes and her fur was a lighter shade of green. Her left eye was an aquamarine, while her right eye was gold. I stared at her dumbfounded. "What is it slave?" She ordered more than asked me.

I looked her in the eyes as I spoke, "Well it's just that shouldn't you be classified with us since you're a different color AND have a different eye color too?" I waited for her response as she just stared at me. Then she slapped me across the face using her claws leaving a gash across my left cheek as I let out a scream.

It was at this that Mitch woke up and saw me bleeding and the Typhlosion smirking smugly at me. "What the hell did you do to my cutie?!" He shouted at her. The Typhlosion and I sweat dropped as I thought to myself, 'That would have been awesome if he didn't say cutie...'

She looked at him as he glared back at her, "Ah yes the light green Machoke finally wakes up. I'm guessing that you know this human." She spit the word human out of her mouth like it was poison.

He continued to glare at her, "Hell yeah I know him. Same with the yellow Arcanine next to him, they're both my mates." He confirmed as I nodded with him.

She gave a laugh as she swung and hit him in the chest with a punch causing him to grunt in pain. "I don't give a shit." She said as she looked back at me and spoke again, "So if he's you're mate, I guess you would actually care if I did this!" She tried to slash at me, only for me to move my head out of the way and she slashed the metal chains holding my cuffs causing them to break.

I fell to the ground and quickly slid my feet out of the metal cuffs holding them. I stood back up to my full height now seeing that I was a few inches taller than her.

She backed up and looked back to the other figure who was watching. "A little help would be nice you know?" She said as the figure walked out of the shadows and I saw that it was a Lucario with gold fur and purple eyes. She stood about the same height as the Typhlosion as she stood next to her.

"You guys are a bunch of hypocrites, you're the same as us. Why would you want to do something like this?" I asked wanting to know an answer for this stupidity.

The Lucario chuckled as it spoke its voice female too, "We're just helping the planet so it can be normal again." After she said that I lost it.

"What the fuck! That's so stupid and it doesn't even make sense!" I shouted at them while the other Pokemon still on the wall nodded their heads in agreement.

The Typhlosion flared her flames as she spoke menacingly, "Enough talk! You'll be put in your place right now!" She charged at me as I felt a surge of power. All of a sudden, I felt time slow down, I looked and saw the Typhlosion charging at me only a lot more slower than before. "What the fuck did I just do?" I asked myself before I looked back at the Typhlosion and saw her getting closer. "Well I might as well take advantage of the situation." I said as I ran at the Typhlosion and punched her in the stomach sending her flying back.

Suddenly, I felt someone hit me in the back sending me tumbling forward before I stopped myself by planting my shoe on the floor, the friction stopping me. I looked up to see the Lucario looking at me smiling. "Huh?"

She started speaking "I can already tell that you're part Lucario. It's in your aura, but why are you part human?" She looked curiously at me. I shrugged answering her question, "Beats me. I woke up in the forest like this." I gestured to myself.

She nodded as she looked me in the eyes, "Well come at me." She suddenly spoke as she disappeared and this time kicking me in the side as I heard a small crack before I flew across the room. I saw the wall flying towards me as I thought to myself 'Well this is it.'

Suddenly I felt my Lucario instincts takeover as my eyes flashed blue and I placed my left foot on the wall before running up it, and back flipping to the ground before looking back at the Lucario.

She looked shocked as she looked at me. I would be shocked too though, looking at my arms and legs I had a red aura glowing around my whole body. "Whoa, this is a new look." I said to myself before I saw the Lucario disappear again. I brought my hand up in front of me blocking her first attack and I swung back hitting her in the abdomen sending her sliding back as she grimaced in pain. "You've gotten stronger from that change... I give up." She said as she sat down.

I sweat dropped at that. "Wait are you serious?" I asked while looking at her.

She nodded her head "I knew that I was gonna lose as soon as you gained all of your power." She spoke as she patted the ground next to her, "Here sit next to me."

I looked at her cautiously as I walked over to her. My power fading as I sat next to her, "So um, what's your name?" I asked her awkwardly, while she smiled at me.

"My name's Luna if you're wondering the Typhlosion's name is Sarah." She said as we both looked over at her sitting by the wall looking like she was thinking about something.

"Well if you're wondering the Arcanine and the Machoke are my mates." I said as I glanced at them still hanging on the wall Blayze still asleep while it looked like Mitch was dozing off.

I looked back over to Luna as she spoke "Wait so are you gay?" I shook my head at that.

"No I'm not gay, I'm bi." I have Ursauring to thank for that. Luna looked relieved when I told her that. "What?"

She looked at me, "It's been a while since I've met another Lucario. Even if you're part Lucario it still counts..." She said as she slowly scooted next to me.

I scooted away from her, "Oh, really now?" I asked nervously as she started crawling towards me, while I started crab walking backwards away.

She looked at me with lust filled eyes, "Yeah, and you know I'm feeling up for a good time." I backed into a wall as I got the double meaning behind that comment.

She crawled into my lap, straddling my waist so I couldn't get away. "You know you're really cute for a human." She slowly brought her face towards mine as I couldn't help but want to kiss her. I mean she is drop dead gorgeous! I brought my face closer to hers and kissed her surprising her. Her purple eyes looked into my red eyes.

I groped her left breast with my hand as my other hand snaked its way down her stomach to her vagina that was wet with her juices.

She moaned into our kiss as I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and started tongue wrestling her.

She squirmed in my lap as I kept kneading her left breast, fingering her snatch, and French kissing her all at the same time before she broke our kiss. "What is it?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm gonna repay you..." After she said that, Luna scooted back and unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down with my boxers before revealing my dick, hard and throbbing.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at it, "Wow. I've never seen one so big before. At least on a human." I blushed as I spoke, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" She looked back up at me, "Because this thing looks like it could be seven to eight inches of pleasure." After she spoke she engulfed my member whole shocking me.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked curiously. She took her mouth off my dick, "Nope." Before going back to work.

"Oooh Arceus." I moaned as she suddenly stopped, "Why'd you stop?" She straddled my waist again, grinding her pussy on my cock as we both uttered a cry in ecstasy. She leaned into me and whispered into my ear "Fuck the shit out of me."

She slammed herself down on me as I grunted before I started thrusting upward into her as she bounced up and down on my throbbing cock. "Mm...fuck yeah." She whispered as I started sucking on her right nipple while my left hand pinched her left nipple. "Oooh...it feels so good..keep it coming." She told me as I kept pounding into her.

I picked her up from the wall and I laid us on the floor with me on top, while I continually pounded into her wanting pussy. I could tell that she wanted this, what with the way how she was practically begging for me to keep pounding into her. I felt myself getting closer as I started slamming my dick into her furry snatch. I reached down with my right hand and pinched her clit while sucking on her other tit and my left hand squeezing her round ass.

She started to scream in utter ecstasy while I did this, "OH MY ARCEUS! FUCK ME! HARDER!" I complied to her wishes pushing myself to pleasure her and myself as I started pounding into her, hearing our skin slap together. Soon I felt myself cumming into her as she released her juices onto my already soaked cock. After that we just laid there too tired to do anything for the moment.

I got off of her as I felt my energy come back to me. I glanced down only to see Luna passed out sleeping. I smiled while looking down at her, she looked so cute when she was asleep.

Suddenly I got tackled from behind, making me land on my stomach. "Oof!" I looked up to see Sarah sitting atop me like she just won some competition. "What the hell?" I asked her as she hit me. "Shut it slave!" At that my Lucario instinct came over again and I shoved her off of me.

She fell backwards on her ass as I stood up again. "U-uh..." she muttered as I loomed over her. "Aww what's wrong?" I mocked her as she backed away from me. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at me.

I walked up to her as she backed into a wall. "Why should I? You see this?" I asked as I pointed at the cut that was still on my face, still bleeding but not as badly as before. She looked fearfully up at me, "I-I don't know...because you look like a nice guy." She smiled up at me.

"And you look like a hot Typhlosion." I responded to her as she looked up at me questioningly, "You think I'm hot?" She blushed as she asked.

I smiled at her all anger fading away from me immediately, "Of course I do-" I spoke before suddenly it hit me. "Wait a second...you're not doing this to get rid of special Pokemon or humans, you're doing this because you want attention." I concluded as she looked at me in shock. "W-what th-that's ridiculous!" She exclaimed as I sat in front of her.

"Oh really?" I asked as she nodded, "So this wouldn't mean anything to you..." I quickly kissed her as she was going to say something, pushing my tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against hers getting her to moan loudly before I rubbed her big round tits with my hands as she kissed me back and I broke the kiss. "N-no...more." She moaned out.

I chuckled lightly at her, "You know past all that exterior, you're just a softy. You're like Blayze." I said as I looked back to see him and Mitch still sleeping. "So I'm guessing you aren't gay?" She asked.

I shook my head "No, why?" She smiled as she straddled my waist. "We can have sex."

I looked into her aquamarine and gold eyes as she gave me a lust-filled stare. "You can be very persuasive, I hope you know that." I thrusted up into her already wet vagina. My dick was already hard after us kissing and me kneading her breasts. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as I continued to fuck her.

I wrapped my arms around her back and kept fucking her using all of my strength in every thrust going deeper into her every time. Her flames were erupting from her back. Right now I'm so happy that fire types can control what they burn and what not to burn.

I relentlessly pounded into her needy cunt as I started tweaking her nipples causing her to scream in pleasure. She started grinding on me as I moaned in ecstasy. I squeezed her ass causing her to yelp and I pressed us together in another passionate kiss. This time just kissing as she bounced on my dick her juices mixing with the pre-cum I was letting loose into her.

I broke our kiss as we stared into each other's eyes, our lust-filled gazes watching each other. Our breaths hitting each others face as my red eyes looked into her aquamarine and gold eyes. Sarah's eyes seemed to glow in the dark, turning me on more and more as we moaned in unison. Her walls were squeezing me so hard, I just couldn't hold out anymore and from the way she was panting mixed with how hot her body was, she was close too.

To finish her off I started sucking on her right breast as she moaned one more time before she came, her walls gripping me in vice-like grip causing me to cum too. I kept thrusting into her through our orgasm, making her moan more before she pressed her lips to mine and thrusted her tongue into my mouth as we sat there after our orgasm, kissing.

We soon started to run out of air supply though, so we broke the kiss. I stared at her as she stared back at me. "I love you." We both said at the same time surprising each other.

I smiled at her, "I love you too." I hugged her and looked to see that she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at me, "I-it's just th-at I was jealous of people like you. No one ever noticed that I was the same. I mean I know I have a lighter shade of green, but no one notices that unless they look close up or at my eyes." She looked up at me, "You and Luna are the only ones who've noticed."

I hugged her again "Well the people that never noticed are dumbasses. Cause they don't know what they've missed." I kissed her on the cheek as she gave me a teary smile.

"Thank you. Oh I forgot, what's your name?" Sarah asked me curiously. I smiled at her "My name's Bruce. I don't know anything else about myself though." I told her as she nodded. "And those guys are Mitch and Blayze right?" She pointed to them hanging on the wall still sleeping. I sweat dropped at them before rubbing the back of my head. "*sigh* Yep, those two are my mates."

She giggled at me, "You guys are really cute." She got a serious look on her face as she looked at them. "Okay let's leave this place. To be truthful, I never liked it at all." She walked up to them and slashed their chains causing them to fall to the floor, both of them waking up instantly.

Blayze looked up before yawning, "Oh man, what time is it?" Mitch looked at Sarah and Luna before looking at me. "You had sex with them didn't you?" I nodded "Yep." He licked his lips as he looked at them same with Blayze as he looked at them too. "Yes!" Blayze exclaimed before I smacked them both behind their heads earning a loud whine from both of them. "Ow!"

I looked at them, "Not now, we need to free everyone first. Then we'll go home and continue from there." Blayze nodded his head as he spoke, "Sounds fair to me." Mitch nodded his agreement. "Good. Just cut the metal chains and we can leave. I don't like the way they're looking at Sarah and Luna." I said while looking at the hungry look on the other Pokémon's faces. "Sarah get on Blayze's back and put Luna in front of you so she doesn't fall off." I ordered while looking at the sleeping Lucario.

"Sure thing sweetie." Sarah winked at me before picking up Luna's sleeping form from the ground and Blayze lowered himself to the ground so she could put themselves on his back.

I looked to see Mitch already breaking the chains on the cuffs, his muscles bulging. "Now I know another reason why I love him." I whispered to myself. "What was that Bruce?" Blayze asked me as I blushed and turned around waving my hands frantically. "Nothing, nothing!" I exclaimed while he laughed loudly with Sarah.

It was then that Luna woke up, "Huh? What?" She asked as she saw she was sitting on Blayze's back. She looked at Sarah "So we're all mates now?" Sarah nodded her head, "Fuck yeah! I get to have some of all that!" She pointed to Mitch, Blayze, and I. I laughed at her comment as Mitch ran over to us.

"Guys, I think we should leave like right now." Blayze looked at him, "Why? There's no real threat here-" he got interrupted as we heard a battle cry as we looked back to see all the Pokemon that were held captive charging at us. Worse part was that it looked like they wanted to turn us into their sex slaves. "OH SHIT! EVERYONE ON MY BACK NOW!" Blayze shouted as Mitch and I jumped on his back with Mitch putting me infront of him. After we were situated, Blayze shouted a quick "Hold on!" To us before he took off out of the cave we were in and out into the forest. He turned a corner before finding the scent of our house before taking off again in a fast sprint.

I started to fall backwards and into Mitch's chest as he looked down at me with a smile. "I gotcha." He assured me before Blayze had slowed down and stopped at the entrance to the cave again. "Here we are." He exclaimed as he lowered himself to the ground, and we all got off.

"By the way how did you guys find us anyway?" I asked Sarah and Luna before Luna responded, "I can tell who's a special Pokemon or human by looking at their aura." I nodded before we followed Mitch, Blayze, and Sarah into the house.

Mitch turned around, "Well I forgive you guys for all of that stuff, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to work upstairs. If you want you can come up too. I'm just putting in the final things." He said before jogging up the stairs and left us there.

Blayze looked at us before speaking "Let's go see what he's been up to. Cause even I don't know." After that we all walked upstairs to see something that was amazing.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is gonna have a Yaoi mixed with Yuri and mixed with Straight sex. Enjoy!**

What I am seeing now just completely blows my mind. I looked over at Blayze, Sarah, and Luna to see them just as amazed as I was, staring wide eyed.

In the room, to put it simply it is a master bedroom. It has a HUGE bed that it looked like more than five people could sleep in it. But the thing that amazed me was the view it had. Mitch had built a big balcony that allows us to look out over the backyard.

Mitch came inside from the balcony and spoke, "Well...what do you think?" He asked as we all stood just looking on.

Blayze was the first to speak, "You did all this in only a week?" Sarah and I looked at Blayze, "Wait, this took only a week!?" We exclaimed at the same time.

Mitch nodded his head as he talked, "Yup, it's not as hard as it looks." He rubbed the back of his neck before looking at us, "So, who wants to 'break in' the bed with me?" He gave a lustful smile as I looked over at Blayze, Sarah, and Luna to see them smiling too.

I smirked and shrugged as I gave a quick "Sure." Before I got pulled on top of Mitch and we started kissing as I felt Blayze lay on the bed as Sarah and Luna started at his big dick, licking both sides of it as he moaned in pleasure.

Mitch looked at me before speaking, "Here get up off me." I complied to his wishes as he then told me, "Now lay back down on your back."

After I laid back down he unbutton my pants before pulling them down along with my boxers and taking my shirt off. He leaned down and licked my dick from the base to tip of it, going agonizingly slow. It wasn't long before it stood at it's full 7 inches. Immediately, Mitch started giving me a blowjob while I moaned in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around the tip of it, before deep throating me.

I looked over at Blayze to see the girls still giving him a blowjob, only now it was Sarah who was giving him it, as Luna was licking at Sarah's furry cunt. Blayze looked at me before leaning his head closer to me before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed back as we kissed while receiving the best blowjobs ever.

Suddenly, Mitch stopped as he stood up and laid down on the bed. "Blayze you never a chance to have sex with Bruce, so you get to have your time with him. Meanwhile Sarah and I are gonna have some fun..." He spoke with a lustful grin as he walked over to her before they started making out and then he entered her wet vagina, before plowing into her.

I felt Blayze's member poke my ass as he looked at me and spoke, "I promise I'll be gentle." And then he inserted himself into me with no trouble at all. It only stretched me a little but I still grimaced in pain. Blayze immediately started thrusting into me as we moaned in unison, "Bruce, you're so tight." He moaned into my ear.

Suddenly, I felt more weight being put on the bed as Luna crawled over to us, "Hey guys I'm feeling a bit lonely, wanna help?" She suggested lustfully before we both nodded at her.

She crawled atop me and put her pussy over my face as I ate her out while Blayze sucked on her tits making her moan loud in ecstasy. Luna reached down and started giving me a hand job while I groaned into her wet cunt.

We kept this up for a good amount of time, Blayze plowing into me, while I ate out Luna's pussy, while she gave me a hand job and at the same time Blayze was sucking on her breasts. Mitch and Sarah were having a great time as I heard Sarah moan in ecstasy.

Soon I felt my end coming as I moaned more before I felt myself cum on Luna's paw. Blayze wasn't far behind either because he buried his cock into me, his knot slipping inside with ease. His cum was hot, but I couldn't feel it since Luna came on my face afterwards. Luna fell on to the bed, laying beside me before wrapping her arms around me and falling asleep. I felt Blayze was still on me so I asked him, "Blayze why are you still on top of me?"

He gave a sheepish smile as he spoke, "Well my knot's still inside you, so we gotta wait for it to go down." I nodded "Okay then." We looked over to see Mitch and Sarah just finishing having sex, before they got in the bed too.

Mitch looked at me then at Blayze before realizing that he was still inside me before smiling at us. "Had fun I suppose?" We both nodded before I felt Blayze pull out of me, some of his cum leaking out of my ass on to the blanket before Blayze licked it off.

So we all cuddled up in the bed, Blayze on the outside to my left and then me, Luna, Sarah, and then Mitch laying on the outside to my right. We all curled together before Mitch and Blayze grabbed the blanket and draped it over all of us before we all fell asleep.

**Alright guys, please review I would like more for this story. Next thing I would like to announce is that I am making my chapter longer for SISB and that's why it's taking a little bit of time. So don't think that I'm giving up. Trust me you're not gonna wanna miss that chapter.**

**Spoiler Alert! Bruce and Amy get a little "frisky" when they sleep with each other in bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

How long has it been? 2 months? Maybe 3, but I know that it's been a while. I've been with my 'family' ever since we all became mates, and I can honestly say that we're connected in a special way that Luna taught us.

It's called Aura Thought, where you can communicate with others through their mind using aura. And throughout the time that's passed, everyone has been teaching me different things ever since Luna told them I'm part Lucario.

A good example would be Mitch teaching me how to do the move Brick Break. That one took a while, mainly because I had nearly broke my hand the first time I tried it.

Also we've built more onto the house. Like we built a little bridge that led out into the lake, where you could sit and watch the waterfall. It's a perfect place for meditating, since me and Luna do daily sessions.

But anyway enough with that, let's go to what's happening now. "Ohhh...fuck me harder!" I'm having sex with Luna while Sarah was watching us, masturbating to herself.

Blayze and Mitch were putting away the berries we had just recently picked and I released my seed into Luna, continuing to pound the shit out of her pussy.

Luna came while releasing a loud moan in ecstasy, showering my cock with her juices. Luna got off of me as we went out to the balcony. Sarah following us. She jumped off the balcony first, with us following suit landing perfectly before going to the lake to wash off.

We quickly washed ourselves before I got redressed and Luna spoke to me, "So are you ready for today's lesson?" I nodded my head as she smiled. "Great! Today you will be learning how to do super jumps and landing them correctly so you won't get hurt. You already know how to do other things like grab onto trees to break impact, and this will go with it."

Luna walked over to one of the big walls that surrounded our backyard, "Now what you need to do is focus a small amount of aura into your legs before jumping." She jumped high into the air and landed rolling onto her feet. "And landing is planting the ball of your heel first and then it'll propel you into a roll and then use the momentum to help stand you up." She looked at me as I focused.

I focused a small amount of aura into my legs, before jumping up and releasing the aura in my legs propelling me up more. I looked down as I saw the ground come closer and closer.

I stuck the ball of my heels out as I hit the ground before it propelled me forward. I didn't expect it to throw me forward, so I ended up tumbling before standing up, dazed.

Luna looked at me with her arms crossed, "You did pretty well for your first try. Just try to stick that standing up part better." I nodded at her, still shaking off the minor headache I had. "Ok."

"Good! Lesson complete!" Luna smiled cheerfully before kissing me on the cheek, "Good job Honey."

I blushed when she called me that. Sarah and Luna gave me nicknames. Sarah picked Sweetie while Luna picked Honey. I'm not against it, I just need to get used to it.

I kissed her on her cheek, "Thanks Luna." She smiled sweetly at me before walking away and Sarah walked over to me.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" She asked smiling her lovely smile.

"I don't see any harm in it." I shrugged as we started walking as she grabbed my hand in her paw. "Great! Let's go see if the others want to come too, it could be a family outing." I nodded in agreement with a smile.

We gathered everyone together as we walked out the cave and walked aimlessly around the forest. Staying near the cave of course.

_'Click'_ Suddenly I heard something, like a gun being loaded or something. _'Snap'_ At that I tensed and turned to see nothing.

It seemed that everyone else heard what I was hearing, because everyone moved closer together as we all looked around to try and see what is making all those noises.

I closed my eyes as I tried my Aura Sight. I haven't become a master of it, but I can still see other Pokémon's and Human's auras.

I quickly scanned the area before seeing a black aura. That means that person or Pokemon is evil with nothing but pure malice and greed filling their minds. I saw that it was a man as I saw him wielding something that resembled a gun/shotgun. It looks like he's about to fire it.

"Get down!" Luna and I yelled at the same time. I was pulling Blayze to the ground as she took Mitch and Sarah to the floor with her as we heard a loud _'BANG'_ before I looked up, and saw five bullet marks in the tree we were just recently standing in front of.

"Holy crap..."

**Sorry for being late with this story, making chapters for three main stories, plus writing another new one, can be very challenging. A challenge I am taking at the moment.**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill Read and Review, that nice stuff. But, I do want to ask one thing out of you all, my good readers. Why doesn't this story have as many reviews as my other main two, SISB and LALOAL? But seriously, I would like it if you guys would review a lot to this story and SISB, with LALOAL. See you guys next time, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man school's killing me... sorry for the delay in this story's chapter. I want you guys to, if you can, please read and review for this story. I would really like it if you all did. And to the eight people who did review... you're all so awesome! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy this chapter as my gift to all of you.**

Suddenly we heard laughing. "Ahahaha! Well whaddaya know? The rumors were true." A man stepped out from behind a tree. The man wore a cowboy hat with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots to match the hat.

I stood up as I helped my mates stand up. I glared at the man in anger, "Who are you? And what are you doing?" The man laughed again.

"Ha ha ha! My name is of no importance, but I'll tell you why I'm here..." I glared at the man while he started talking, "I came out here to see if the rumors were true about a kid living with Pokemon in the forest. People said the kid lived with a shiny Arcanine, Typhlosion, Machoke, and Lucario. And now I can see the rumors were true." He spoke while looking at my mates. He hoisted his gun onto his shoulder, "So, I thought 'Maybe I can get something out of this.' Like money..."

"You mean to tell me you would capture innocent Pokemon...just for money!" I growled out as I continued to glare at the man.

He laughed again, smiling evilly, "Not just the Pokemon, I came here for you too. You know how much someone would pay for a kid that knows Pokemon moves? And can talk to, and understand them?" I was shocked when he said that.

It was then that Mitch and Blayze stepped in front of me. "I don't care who you are, or who you think you are, you ain't goin anywhere with our Cutie!" Mitch said as the man raised his eyebrow.

I leaned into Mitch's ear as I whispered to him, "Um, Mitch? He can't understand you. All he is probably hearing is your Poke speech."

Mitch sweat dropped as he looked at me. He was about to speak until we heard 'Click'.

We all ran for cover as the man shot at us, 'BANG'. "Well looks like we'll have to play a little game of Meowth and Rattata." He spoke laughing that evil laugh again.

I peeked out as the man looked over at another tree before walking over to it and looking behind it. I turned back around to look at my mates, "Guys, if we team up on him he won't stand a chance. First, we've gotta get that gun from him. I'll handle that." We quickly went over the plan as we started taking our positions.

I looked to my left and saw Sarah look over at me as she winked, "Hey asshole!" She yelled at him causing the man to turn and look at her. "Bet you can't touch this!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed Luna from behind the tree and started making out with her.

'Wait a minute...I don't remember that being in the plan.' I thought to myself as the man's eyes widened with surprise, before he gave a lustful grin, "Now that I think about it, I'll keep you two for myself and I'll sell your friends for a very high price." He started stalking towards them.

Suddenly, Blayze rushed towards him from the trees, using Extreme Speed, he tackled the man into another tree as I ran out too.

The man laid out on the ground, it looked like he was knocked out as I examined his body closer.

Suddenly, he flipped himself over as he aimed the gun at me, "Surprise!" He exclaimed as I froze wide eyed before he was hit over the head with a strong hand.

"Brick Break." Mitch said as he watched the man crumple to the ground and drop his gun. I looked at the body suspiciously.

"Don't worry, he's dead. Someone surviving a Brick Break to the head is likely to be impossible." Arcanine said as he wrapped one of his large legs around my neck as he, Mitch, Sarah, and Luna surrounded me giving me a group hug.

We started heading back after that incident before suddenly we were stopped. By a little creature that was yellowish orange, and had a V-shaped head with large pointy ears and large blue eyes. "Wait!"

Mitch and I looked down at the little Pokemon that had appeared in front of us. "Yes?" Mitch asked.

The little Pokemon looked to the ground shyly, before looking back up at Mitch and I, "I would like to thank you." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at that, "For what if I may ask?"

The Pokemon answered pretty quickly now, probably getting its confidence, "You guys saved me and my friend Mew. Also I almost forgot... my name's Victini."

I thought to myself, 'Hmm..Mew and Victini, why should that ring a bell?' I shook my head as Mitch introduced all of us as his mates.

The little Victini's face went a little sad, "I was playing with Mew a little while ago, but then that man came through the area I was in and saw me." Mitch finished her sentence, "And chased you back here. And that's when we met him."

Victini nodded as she started to cry a little bit, "I just hope that Mew is ok." Sarah knelt down and picked her up, before softly hugging her to herself, "Oh don't cry, we'll help you find Mew ok?"

Victini looked up at her sniffing, "Okay." I reached over and brushed her tears away.

"Hey don't go crying now, you'll hide all of your beauty." As I said this, Victini started blushing before she buried her face into Sarah's shoulder.

"What's wrong Victini?" She asked as the little Pokemon whispered something in her ear, "Oh, I see. May I tell Bruce?" Victini nodded slightly as Sarah walked a little closer to me. "Victini thinks that you're cute."

I fumbled over my words as I blushed in surprise, "W-what?! Wait, wait, wait, you think I'm cute?" I stammered as Victini looked me in the eyes.

"Maybe this'll answer that question..." She said, before jumping into my arms, and then kissing me on the lips. I felt her small tongue enter my mouth as she started fighting against my tongue for dominance. Surprisingly, I lost. Maybe I suck at this, but whatever.

We pulled back from each other as a long trail of saliva was left hanging in between us.

Victini was breathing heavily as she spoke again, "Does that answer your question?" I nodded quickly with a content smile on my face.

Suddenly, we heard branches breaking, like something flying through them at high speeds, before a pink blob flew at Victini and I, taking us to the ground.

"Victini!"

**I enjoy writing this story, along with my others, mainly because it feels like I'm in the story. And that's such a cool feeling!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm gonna try to update this faster. I just really lagged to update this one. Sorry about that.**

**Animefan215, out!**

**Next Time, On LBF...**

**"Victini, thank Arceus you're okay."**

**"Hey what gives?"**

**"Who are you?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating for some time. Internet's out til Saturday. Anyway's enjoy this chapter I worked on.**

Suddenly, a pink blob flew at Victini, tackling her to the ground...with me as well. "Victini, thank Arceus you're okay." Mew said to her as she smiled at him.

"Yeah Mew. But, there are people who helped me get away from that man, a little while ago." Victini spoke as Mew looked interested.

"Really? Who helped you?" Mew asked curiously. It was at this moment that I got up from the ground and dusted myself off, before I noticed my body stiffened up.

I looked down at my arms to see a light pink glow on them and looked at Victini, then at Mew. Mew's eyes were glowing and I noticed him glaring at me. "Hey what gives?" I asked as I kept trying to move my body, without any luck.

"Who are you?" He asked me, in a menacing voice, his eyes glowing a bright pink. I looked him in the eyes, before speaking, "My name's Bruce. This is my family, Mitch, Blayze, Luna, and Chelsea." I said, gesturing to them, who all looked tense at the moment. Probably waiting to see if Mew will try to harm me or not.

Mew kept looking at me, his eyes staring right into mine, as we stood there...erm, in his case, floating. Suddenly, he picked me up, before I shot forward to him. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, before I was stopped mere inches from his face. "You're so pure..." Mew said whilst looking into my eyes again.

"Eh...what?" I asked him, before he reached out with his paw and stroked my cheek. "Such a pure person. I've never met anyone like you at all." He told me, before suddenly crushing his lips against mine. "Mmph!" I exclaimed again, freaked out by the sudden action, before relaxing into the kiss.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground, before Mew's psychic hold on me disappeared. Took my chance, and grabbed Mew's little floating body, and started rubbing his cheek, causing him to moan into our kiss. I felt his tongue at my mouth, which I opened and started tongue kissing him.

I felt his hand glide down my stomach before stopping at my waistband. (Mew's body, is about half of mine, by the way.) Mew started to undo the button for my pants, when we were suddenly pulled apart, by a jealous looking Machoke. "Okay, I think that's enough for now you two." I smirked when I looked at him, and the others, besides Mew. "Jealous?" They all nodded whilst blushing. Me and Mew started laughing at that before Mitch decided that we should probably get back to the house.

*Time Skip Eight Days Later*

After us meeting Mew and Victini, they sort of just joined our family. Turns out that I was right when I thought their name's sounded familiar. Those two turned out to be legendary Pokemon! We found out more about that man though. Apparently, after hearing what Mew told us, that man is a part of a group called Team Uproar.

They go around and capture Pokemon, and sell them for profit or keep them for other things like experimenting, torturing, blah, blah, blah. Basically, a lot of evil things. But they're mainly poachers. And that guy was trying to capture Victini and Mew.

Anyways, back to what's going on right now, me and the group were heading back to the house after we stocked up on some more food. Mew made me some new clothes for me to wear, so I wouldn't have to wear the same ones every day. So right now since it's Summer, I'm wearing a black shirt with a red spiral design in the middle of it, with white shorts, that Mew made a black belt for, and a pair of white and black running shoes.

Every time he makes my clothes, he always just holds up his hands and they appear there. Although, I admit, I'm slightly worried with how tight he makes my shirts sometimes, because I always catch him staring at me with a smile on his face.

While we were walking, back to the house, we all started sniffing in the air. "Hey guys? Maybe it's just me, but...do you smell smoke?" Luna asked before Chelsea and I agreed with her. I noticed then that Blayze was running straight forwards, to the smell. "Wait Blayze!" I exclaimed.

I saw him look back at me, before shouting, "I know that smell! And I'm hoping it's not what I think it is!" It was then I noticed something on his face. A look of fear. 'Oh no.' I thought to myself before we all ran after him.

**If you guys hadn't already known, LALOAL won the poll for my top three stories. LBF came in last with 3 votes. But, I might make another poll soon, I just need to think it over first.**

**Until Next Time...**

**Animefan215, out!**


End file.
